I wiil always love you
by Just Lala
Summary: Ketika seseorang mencintai orang lain melebihi hidupnya sendiri, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia terlalu mencintai Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri berada di lubang kepedihan.


**Sumary** :

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku**

**WARNINGS : **

**Yaoi , Boy X Boy, Cerita Yang Tidak Jelas, Alur Yang Mungkin Kecepetan Dan Masih Banyak Lagi.**

**RATE** :

T

(n_n)/\(n_n)

Sesosok pria berwajah tampan, bertubuh atletis, berkulit pucat dan rambut berwarna hitam pekat sedang duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Ia sudah tidak fokus dan tidak dapat memusatkan pikirannya untuk mendengarkan laporan-laporan perusahan yang di jelaskan oleh sekretarisnya. Ia merasa seperti ada paku-paku tajam yang menempel di kursinya sehingga pantatnya tak betah untuk menempel di kursi tersebut. Ia melirik ke penunjuk waktu di tangan kanannya setiap 5 menit sekali. Sekretarisnya yang menyadari atasannya sudah tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia jelaskan kemudian ia menghentikan bicaranya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat begitu gelisah." Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut seperti nanas.

"Aku ada janji dengan dirinya dan ini sudah terlambat 5 menit." Jawab laki-laki pucat itu gelisah.

Laki-laki berambut nanas itu menghela nafas berat. Sudah hampir 2 bulan atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, Ia akan selalu menunggumu."Menenangkan Sasuke yang sedang di landa gelisah. "Ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tempat itu."

"Tapi Shikamaru, aku tak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu."

"Kau tau, ia tidak akan pernah marah jika kau datang terlambat."

"Tapi..." ucap Sasuke mengantung.

Shikamaru yang melihat segurat kesedihan di wajah Sasuke segera ia beranjak ke tempat atasannya duduk dan memegang pundak Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya "Maksudmu?."

"Aku akan memberikan waktu untuk dirimu selama satu jam dan ku harap kau memanfaatkan waktu yang aku berikan dengan baik-baik." Tersenyum pada Sasuke."Kembalilah sesuai waktu yang sudah aku tetapkan." Mengedipkan mata pada sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan izin dari Shikamaru segera bangkit dan memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Thanks." Sasuke beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Hey Tunggu."Panggil Shikamaru

"Ada apa lagi?."Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin membawakannya sebuah hadiah?." Menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar kepada Sasuke.

"I'm forget about that." Menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Thanks Shikamaru." Mengambil bunga mawar itu dari tangan Shikamaru.

Setelah sasuke mengambil bunga mawar itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan perusahannya dan berlari menuju parkiran. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala saat Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dan menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya.

"Sudah banyak kebahagian yang aku buang hari ini." Mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Merasa kesepian, Shikamaru mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Menekan tombol-tombol yang berada di handphone tersebut dan menghubungi seseorang yang akan menemaninya.

"Kiba, cepat kau ke ruanganku."Perintah Shikamaru untuk orang di seberang sana.

"Bukannya kau sedang ada rapat dengan Sasuke?."Tanya suara cempreng di seberang sana.

"Sasuke sudah pergi menemui dia beberapa saat yang lalu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hhhhmm...Baiklah. aku akan segera datang."

Shikamaru segera menutup sambungan handphonenya dan menunggu teman yang akan datang. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang dengan membawa segelas kopi panas.

"Kau baik sekali membawakanku kopi."

"Aku tau pasti kau sangat lelah hari ini makanya aku sengaja membuatkanmu kopi." Meletakkan kopi itu di hadapan Shikamaru."Ada masalah apa?."

"Aku sangat kasihan pada Sasuke." Menyesap kopi yang di bawakan Kiba.

Kiba yang menyadari arah pembicaraan ini segera tertunduk lesu. Shikamaru yang melihat perubahan pada sikap Kiba kemudian ia memegangi tangan Kiba dan mengelusnya.

"Maaf bukan maksudku untuk menyinggung ini." Ucap Shikamaru lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku tau itu." Tersenyum pada Shikamaru."Jadi apa yang ia lakukan hari ini?."

"Hmm.. dia bertindak seperti biasa. Selalu tergesa-gesa dan bertindak seolah kalau ia telat untuk menghadiri kencan antara dia dan dirinya."

Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru segera memeluknya dan berlindung di dada bidang milik Shikamaru. "Aku sangat kasihan melihat Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu."

"Akupun juga begitu." Mengelus lembut rambut Kiba.

kita tinggalkan dua sejoli ini dan kita beralih kepada Sasuke. Terlihat sasuke sedang memaju kendaraannya. Sesekali ia melirik seikat bunga mawar yang diberikan shikamaru tadi dan tersenyum tulus.

'Aku harap kau menyukainya dobe' pikir Sasuke senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa terasa Sasuke sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebelum ia keluar dari mobilnya, ia bercermin sebentar, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ia berlari dari ruangan Shikamaru menuju tempat parkir. Setelah semuanya terlihat rapi, Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar. Ia berjalan melewati gundukan-gundukan tanah dan menyelip di antara pepohonan rindang yang menghalangi jalannya menemui kekasihnya berada.

Setelah ia berhasil melewati halangan-halangan itu, ia segera mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berjalan perlahan ke tempat kekasihnya berada.

"Hey Naruto, maaf aku terlambat datang." Ucap Sasuke kikuk.

Tak ada respon yang di berikan oleh seseorang bernama Naruto.

"Jangan marah yah padaku." Menaruk seikat bunga mawar itu di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tetap diam saja.

"Aku bawakan kau bunga kesukaanmu." Sasuke tetap berbicara walaupun kekasihnya hanya terdiam." Bunga mawar yang sangat harum dan menyegarkan."

"Apakah kau tidak menyukai mawar itu ?." Tanya Sasuke

Naruto tetap terdiam. Ia tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya.

"Aku tau aku datang terlambat untuk menemui dirimu tapi kan aku membawa bunga kesukaanmu sebagai permintaan maaf." Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Kenapa kau tidak berbicara Dobe? Apakah kau marah karena aku telat ?." Sasuke mengenggam erat tangkai bunga mawar itu dan meremasnya hingga tangkai itu tak berbentuk lagi.

=Flasback=

"_Teme." Ucap Naruto manja_

"_Hn."Balasnya singkat_

"_Sas, I love you."Mengecup bibir sekilas sasuke dan segera kabur dari tempat perkara._

"_Dasar Dobe."_

"_Sas, aku akan berbelanja dulu." Teriak Naruto dari ujung pintu._

"_Hn." _

_Setelah Naruto pergi, ia segera memegangi bibirnya yang di kecup oleh sasuke dan ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu Dobe."Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri._

_Matahari sudah beranjak kembali ke singgahsananya dan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan namun kekasihnya belum juga kunjung datang dari berbelanjanya tadi. Ini sungguh membuat dirinya khawatir. Ia berusaha menghububungi ponsel Naruto namun tak di angkat oleh pemiliknya. Saat ia berusaha untuk menelpon Naruto, tiba-tiba layar ponsel Sasuke berkedap-kedip dan menampilkan sebuah nomer Baru. Segera Sasuke mengangkatnya._

"_Apa benar ini keluarga dari Uzumaki Naruto?."Tanya suara perempuan dari ujung telepon_

"_Ya." Balas sasuke singkat._

"_Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa tuan Uzumaki Naruto menjadi korban tabrak lari dan dia dalam keadaan kritis. Dokter membutuhkan persetujuan untuk melakukan operasi. Saya harapkan tuan segera ke rumah sakit xxx agar operasi segera dapat dilakukan."_

"_Apa?." Ucap Sasuke kaget. Ia berasa mendapatkan serbuan jarum-jarum panas."Baiklah saya akan segera ke sana." Sasuke segera menutup ponselnya._

_Sasuke segera menyambar kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju garasi. Dipacunya kendaraanya dengan cepat. Ia melanggar setiap lampu merah yang sudah tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang berada di pikirannya sekarang adalah kekasihnya tercinta. Ia berharap keadaannya baik-baik saja._

_30 menit sudah ia tempuh untuk menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada. Setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berrlari menuju ke tempat naruto sekarang._

"_Bagaimana keadaanya Dok?."_

"_Ia dalam keadaan kritis. Ia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah dan tubuhnya terdapat luka yang cukup serius." Dokter menjelaskan keadaan Naruto sekarang."Sekarang saya membutuhkan tanda tangan anda untuk memulai operasi ini." Dokter itu meletakkan seberkas kertas di hadapan Sasuke. _

_Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sasuke. para suster segera membawa Naruto ke dalam ruangan operasi. Sasuke sekilas melihat tubuh naruto yang di bawa ke ruangan operasi. Ia melihat mataharinya terlihat seperti bukan dirinya._

"_Untuk masalah biaya bukan masalah tapi tolong selamatkan dia." Pinta sasuke kepada dokter sebelum dokter tersebut memasuki ruangan operasi._

"_Bukan masalah di biayanya tapi masalahnya ada di tuan Naruto itu sendiri." Dokter itu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu sasuke. _

_Dokter tersebut segera memasuki ruangan operasi dan memulai operasi terhadap Naruto.1 jam sudah berlalu dan akhirnya dokter segera keluar dari ruangan operasi._

"_Saya sudah melakukan semua yang saya bisa dan sekarang kita serahkan semua kepada Tuhan." Ucap dokter tersebut._

"_Hn."Balasnya singkat "Saya ingin menemui naruto."Sasuke memasuki ruangan naruto._

_Dokter mempersilahkan Sasuke memasuki ruangan Naruto berada. Ia tidak mungkin menghalangi Sasuke karena ia tidak ingin ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk hidup._

_Sasuke berjalan mendekati tubuh yang terdiam dan di penuhi dengan alat-alat rumah sakit tersebut. _

_Sasuke tak banyak bicara, ia pun tak menangis . ia hanya terdiam melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah di ranjang besi itu. Ia memegang tangan Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut._

"_Cepat bangun. Aku merindukan matahariku."Bisik Sasuke – mencium kening Naruto._

_Setiap hari, ia selalu menemani Naruto dan tidak pernah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Dengan setia Sasuke menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung sadar. _

_Sasuke meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di kantor. Semua masalah pekerjaan ia sudah percayakan kepada sekrestarisnya sekaligus sahabat terus melenggang bebas berjalan dan ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga namun naruto tak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk tersadar._

"_Kau tidak rindu kepadaku?." Mengelus rambut Naruto._

_Sasuke merasa miris melihat keadaan Naruto seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa melihat naruto yang terbaring dengan banyak perban yang membalut setiap luka yang berada di tubuhnya dan melihat pelakunya bebas dari hukuman. Sasuke perlahan keluar ruangan dan segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya._

"_Shika, cepat cari orang yang telah membuat Naruto celaka dan beri dia pelajaran hingga dia tidak dapat bernafas untuk sedetikpun." Ucap Sasuke datar kepada Shikamaru di seberang sana._

"_Hm." Shikamaru segera menutup sambungan telepon tersebut._

_Setelah itu Sasuke segera memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia kembali duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Ia sudah sangat rindu dengan senyum dan tingkah konyol Naruto. _

"_Dobe, kapan kau sadar?." Ujar Sasuke bergetar. Memegangi tangan naruto. Mencium lembut bibir Naruto._

_-n_n-_

_Shikamaru baru saja datang dan mendapati sasuke berteriak, memeluk tubuh Naruto yang kaku. Melihat itu Shikamaru segerea berlari dan memanggil dokter._

"_Dobe...dobe." jerit Sasuke histeris._

_Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang terbujur kaku dan dingin._

"_Bangun Dobe!." Memeluk tubuh naruto._

_Pertahanan Sasuke akhirnya runtuh. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa perih ini. Akhirnya ia membiarkan air matanya menetes juga. Hati Sasuke sangat tersayat ketika melihat kekasihnya tidak merespon apapun dari ucapannya._

_Dokter dan para suster berlari terpogoh-pogoh ketika Shikamaru memberitahu tentang keadaan Naruto. Saat mereka tiba di ruangan tersebut, mereka mendapati Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya._

_Shikamaru segera membawa Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh Naruto namun ia kewalahan karena Sasuke tidak mau berpisah dari Naruto. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. _

"_Hey, Dobe! Jangan bercanda lagi denganku." Sasuke kembali menguncang tubuh Naruto._

_Sekuat apapun Sasuke mengguncang tubuh tersebut namun tetap saja Naruto tidak akan pernah bangun untuk selamanya._

-Flashback End-

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu" meremas tanah yang berada di depannya."pertemuan hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Shikamaru akan memarahiku kalau aku mengingkari waktu yang sudah di tetapkan." Mengelus batu yang bertuliskan nama dari orang tersayang.

"Aku janji besok aku akan datang lagi." mencium batu tersebut dan tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu esok hari."

Sasuke segera bangkit dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan ke arah ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah makam tersebut dan mendapati sesosok bayangan yang tersenyum kepadanya dan segera hilang terbawa angin.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat hal tersebut dan segera bernjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

The End

Yang mau ripiu silahkan T_T

Selalu merasa gagal membuat cerita romantis #plakkk

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
